The Alliance Chronicles
by Shannoni
Summary: This is the beginning of Rei Thompson's life in the Alliance after her brother's death. This is her story...Rated for language and some violence. Please R/R.


**_The _****_Alliance_****_ Chronicles_**

**Chapter One: It Begins**

Another day, another empty feeling.  This was getting to redundant for me.  I had had enough.  My brother is dead, my parents have been dead for about two years now…

I walked along the road, looking over at the site where the explosion was only days ago.  I sighed to myself, holding back the tears I had yet to cry.  This is where he was…my beloved brother, Kojiro.  I walked over to the site and knelt down, looking at a small flag that had been laid there already.

Picking it up, I looked at it closer.  I crumpled it and stood in anger, clenching my right hand into a fist.

_'Oz…' I thought.  __'Oz did this…and I'm going to be the one to take them down…Kojiro…I'm going to get revenge for you.  Don't worry, dear brother…I will become a soldier…__Superior__ to those of Oz.'_

Pulling my lighter from my jacket pocket, I lit the flag and dropped it where I had found it.  I then proceeded to place a single red rose, in full bloom, on the spot where the explosion had got him.

I walked away, pulling my jacket closer to my body.  Turning around only once, I looked back at the site as it began to snow.  How I hated the colonies.  I didn't want to go back home to Earth to be haunted by my memories…

"Goodbye…my dear brother…"

I turned around once more and continued to walk, quickening my pace.  I wanted to get home and pack.  I had already joined up with the United Earth Sphere Alliance and had received my assignment for training.

* * *

"I'm off," I said to myself after I had finished my packing.

I buttoned the final button on my uniform, picked up my things, and was out the door.  I did not forget to lock it.  I didn't know if I was coming back.

Pulling my backpack over my right shoulder, I walked on a long, slow stride.  That was all for my life here.  I would no longer be known as Mai Hana…From now on…My new name was Rei Thompson.  I am keeping my codename from my Silhouette days…  The real Mai Hana is forever lost.  I am no longer that person.  She was weak and stupid…I am a new person in the eyes of the Alliance.  I had already signed up under my new name.

I left my past as I knew it behind.  No more weakness.  Not more crying myself to sleep.  I am strong.  And I am going to get my revenge on Oz for this.  So help me God…

***

In the barracks, I reported to the commanding officer.

"Sir," I said, saluting.  "Rei Thompson, reporting in for duty, sir."

He saluted back.  "All right, Thompson.  Here is your assignment:  Earth.  You are to train there and return to space immediately after."

"Yes, sir!" I said, saluting once more.

"Dismissed."

I walked away, still on my long, slow stride.  _'Earth…My training is on Earth…' I looked at the sheet of paper.  "Alaska?  Why the fuck are they sending me to Alaska?" I questioned to myself._

Not even a full half hour in the service, and I already had sailor's mouth.  But I wasn't a sailor.

I headed to the nearest shuttle that was heading for the training base.

The shuttle ride wasn't that much of a trip.  Wow, from space to Earth.  Nothing big; I had seen it before.

In a few hours, we began our descent to Earth.

I decided to get some sleep, but it wasn't much.  At least it was something.  Training, I had figured out, would be intense.  I could handle it.

Finally, we landed in Alaska.  Jeanu, to be exact.

We de-boarded and grabbed our belongings.

Someone approached us.  The commanding officer.  Lt. Col. Mitchells

I had heard of her.  A classic case of a military hard ass.  I smiled on the inside.  I would rather enjoy working under her.

"You," she said, pointing to me as the line saluted.

"Ma'am!" I said.

"Come with me.  The rest of you…" She turned and waved to another.  "…are to follow Lt. Asmara.  GET GOING!"

"MA'AM!" the line shouted, saluting.

"Follow," she said.

I did as instructed, leaving the rest behind.  I followed her with a long stride.  I noticed that she walked tall and proud but on a short, quick stride.

She led me to a room.  I made it out to be the briefing room.  She stopped and turned to face me.  "Your name?"

I stood at attention, saluting.  "Rei Thompson, ma'am," I said.

"At ease."

I relaxed a bit.

"Can you pilot a mobile suit?" she questioned quickly.

"Yes, Lt. Col."

"Where did you learn?" she asked me suspiciously.

"My father, ma'am.  He was a soldier.  My mother as well.  They died in an accident."

"Siblings?"

I hesitated for a moment.  Obviously, Mitchells felt my hesitation.

"Thompson?"

"Yes.  He died in an explosion on the colonies.  It was of Oz's incompetence.  I was there.  We were revolting against Oz.  He had infiltrated an Oz building.  Unknown to us, the rigged it with explosives."  I stood at attention, my back perfectly straight.  I clenched my hands into fists.  "Since then I have vowed to get revenge on Oz."

She looked a bit shocked.  "As of now, I'm promoting you to Captain.  Congratulations, Thompson.  Sorry to hear about your brother."

"Thank you ma'am," I said, my mouth turning up in a small smile.  It was the promotion.  I thought about nothing else.

"Now, Captain, let's get you briefed and suited up.  If you already know how to pilot a mobile suit, you need no training.  Your intentions prove to be acceptable for this mission."  She waved her hand for me to sit down.

I sat down quickly.

She handed me a folder with the mission's codename on it.

 The tab read "Red Tape."

"Now, Captain," she began, "your mission here is to retrieve and guard an Alliance satellite as we bring it down for maintenance and repairs.  You will be under the command of Colonel Takashi.  He is an outstanding commanding officer."

The door opened, and Mitchells saluted.

I stood and did the same.

"SIR!" we both responded in unison.

He returned our salute.  "Good morning to you both."  He turned to me and smiled.  "Ah, a new, young face.  It's always a pleasure to see new faces here.  Allow me to introduce myself.  I am Colonel Takashi."

I saluted once more.  "It's a pleasure, sir.  I am Captain Rei Thompson."

He returned my salute and smiled.  "At ease," he said.

At this point, Lt. Col. Mitchells stepped in.  "I promoted her on the spot, sir.  She's able-bodied and already knows how to pilot a mobile suit."

"That's fine, Lt. Col.  I've already done my homework and read her profile.  I would have done the same.  Nice work."

Mitchells smiled.  "Thank you, sir," she said with an almost dreamy tone.

I held back the urge to laugh and simply smiled.

He turned to me and noticed my smile.  "What's the matter, Thompson?  Eager?"

"Yes, SIR!" I said happily.

"Come with me then.  We'll get you suited up and prepared for the mission."  He turned to Lt. Col. Mitchells.  "Thank you, Mitchells.  Excellent work, as always."

She saluted, grinning.  "Thank you sir!"

He led me out of the room.

I had picked up the folder before I left and saluted.  "Thank you, ma'am."  I then left, following the Colonel.

***

My first mission had been a total success.  Now was the time for the Colonel to meet with me once more.

He approached me.

I saluted.  "Sir," I said.

He smiled and returned my salute, smiling.  "Impressive job, Captain."

"Thank you, sir"

"At ease."

I relaxed.  Inside I was laughing.  Laughing at Oz.  They had no idea what was coming…None at all…

***

I was shown to my quarters by another Captain.

"Here we are," he said, smiling at me.  "I never heard your name."

"Captain Rei Thompson," I replied.

He held out his hand to shake.  "I'm Captain Yohji Namoto.  It's a pleasure to meet you."

I reached out to shake his hand, but he took it and kissed it softly.  I blushed.

"Do you have any free time tonight?" he asked me.

I nodded slowly.  "I just have to unpack and I'm totally free for the night," I replied.

He smiled and blushed a bit.  "Rei…Do you want to go out tonight?  We'll both be off duty…How about it?"  His smile turned into a shy grin.

My face turned redder.  I thought it over for a moment.  "Sure, why not?"  _'Not even a full day and you have a date for dinner!  Damn, are people friendly here!' I thought to myself._

"Great!  I'll come by at around 7:00.  Is that all right with you, Rei?"

I nodded.  "Sure."

"Go ahead and unpack.  I'll see you then."

I smiled.  "Okay."  I unlocked the door and went in, closing it behind me.  I leaned against it and smiled.  Then I thought over what I had just done.  _'What are you getting yourself into, Mai?  If he dies in battle and you're with him, you'll never feel like fighting again,' I thought.  I gasped.  I had called myself Mai…All my memories came back.  My body shuddered, and I slid down to the floor, bringing my knees up to my chest._

"I can't do it…I can't escape my past…There's no way.  I'll become weak again…" I said to myself.  "Get a hold of yourself, Rei!"

I stood and picked up my bag.  I walked over to the drawers of the dresser and began to fill them with my clothes and other belongings.  I made sure I folded them perfectly.  I didn't want anyone to search my quarters and find me to be a total slob and send me off to clean the bathrooms with a toothbrush.  That was unsanitary, and, not to mention, disgisuting.  I wouldn't be one to stand for it.  Besides, I was created for battle.

***

At 7:00, right on the dot, there was a knock on my door.

"Just a minute," I said.  I tied a black ribbon into my hair and answered the door to see Yohji standing there with a bouquet of flowers.

"Hi, Rei," he said, smiling.  "These are for you."  He handed me the flowers.

"Thank you, Yohji," I replied, returning his smile.  "Come on in and I'll go put these in water."

He came in, and I disappeared to go find a vase.

Success, I found one, filled it with water, and put the flowers in it.  I then returned and put the flowers on a small table next to my bed where I could see them and smile.

"Are you ready?" he asked me, smiling.

I nodded.  "Yes," I repled.

"You look pretty tonight," he said.

I blushed.  "Thank you," I said.  I hated being called pretty or beautiful.  I was neither.  I was a soldier.  I was born as one; I'll die as one.  There's really nothing to it.

"Shall we?" he asked, holding out his hand.

I nodded, smiling.

We left my quarters, and he walked me out to his car.  It was really nice.  Black leather interior.

I felt uncomfortable.  I was in a short, black dress.  It was spaghetti strap, and it hugged me around my stomach and hips.  It fell a few inches above my knees.  It fit my long legs, but I wasn't a big fan of dresses, short dresses, for that matter.

He glanced at me quickly and smiled.  "You're awfully quiet," he said.

I looked back at him.  "I'm sorry.  I was just thinking again."  _'Thinking about what has happened to me in my life…First my parents…Then I got involved in Silhouette…Then…only a few days ago, my brother died at the hands of OZ.  Damn Oz.  I'll get them for what they have done.' I finished with my thoughts._

***

I had a lovely evening with Yohji.

He took me to this wonderful restaurant along a frozen lake.  He was such a gentleman.

We talked for hours.  It wasn't until about midnight that we got back to the base.

"I had a wonderful time, Yohji," I said, smiling.

"Me too," he said.  He took my hand.

I blushed.  "Thank you for such a nice time."

"Anytime, Rei…"  He looked into my eyes and leaned forward.

My eyes widened then closed as he kissed me.  That's when I knew I was in trouble.  I was slowly falling.  This was something I was afraid of.  I didn't want to say anything.

He pulled away slowly, smiling at me and squeezing my hand.  "Good night, Dear Rei…" he said.  He kissed my hand softly and walked away.

"Good night," I said, my face red.

I closed my door and leaned against it for a few minutes.  "No…Everyone I love dies…He's going to die soon…It's his fate…If he and I fall in love…Then we're both doomed…I'm doomed to live a life of lonliness…and he's doomed to his death, whether accidental or at the hands of the enmy…"

I sighed and changed into something to sleep in.

A few minutes later, after hanging my dress in the small closet that I had, I climbed into bed.  I rolled onto my right side and stared at the flowers Yohji had given me.  I smiled to myself.  Slowly, something hit me.

It was chilling.

I shuddered.  _'Go away, Death…You know that I will have revenge.  I will have my revenge before you take me.  Oz shall pay…They haveno idea what terror is coming…' I thought.  I began to laugh uncontrollably, evilly, as if something possessed me…_

"Just wait…one day, Oz…You will all be dead at my hands…"

Soon…


End file.
